


De novo

by darluvscaryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol witnesses Ed's murder and finds herself and her young daughter in the witness protection program. Her neighbor, Daryl, is there for more than just a cup of sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Unseen

He would live in the townhouse next to them. They didn't know he was there to protect them, but after what that bastard Ed had exposed them to, they were going to need him just in case things went south. Daryl was briefed as to their situation a week ago. 

\----------------------

Ed was mixed up with with the wrong group of people and found himself on the end of a silencer to the temple. Unbeknownst to the shooter, Shellie was home. She was suppose to be picking up her daughter, Katie, from an overnight trip she had been on with family friends, but got a call that the group was delayed because severe weather had moved into the area, and travel was suspended until the next day. Hidden in the bedroom closet, Shellie watched the event unfold as Ed plead for his life.

"Merle, I got your money, man. I do! I would never steal from you!" Ed's eyes held fear as he knew that he was done for. He had been stealing small amounts of money from a petty cash pot that he was given to transport drugs from state to state. Could you call it petty cash if it held thousands of dollars at one time? You could in the drug world and that is why Ed assumed he'd never be found out. Merle caught wind of this when the cartel's "bookkeeper" finally discovered what was going on. It took them a while to trace it back to Ed, as the amounts were miniscule in the overall world of the drug trafficking. 

Smacking Ed's cheek as he talked, Merle replied, "Ed, Ed, Ed...did you really think that I was so stupid I wouldn't find out what you have been doing!? I take care of you, your family and this is how you repay me? I've set the petty cash pots with certain amounts, monitored what you were taking in and what was flowing out. It's been short a while now.”

Changing his tune, he pleaded, "I'll give it all back! Let's go right now. I'll get it for you and promise it will never happen again! Of course I appreciate what you have done for me!" Ed began to piss himself as he heard the safety click off.

Shellie watched as Merle leaned over and said, "No one steals from me, you stupid bastard. You are lucky your wife and kid are not here right now, otherwise I'd take them and sell them to the highest bidder. Just for fun, you fuckwad. Lucky for them, we have found your private stash and cleared the debt." 

She heard the shot and saw Ed slump to the floor. The blood began to pool around him as Shellie kept her hand over her mouth to stifle any noise she may make. Merle turned to his henchman and said, "We're out."

\----------------------

It took about two years from the time Shellie saw Ed get shot, to her testifying in a closed proceeding, to beginning her new life. After several months of counseling and a final witness protection location being set up, she was ready to move on. Luckily, Katie was only three and didn't really understand what was going on. Ed hardly spent any time with her because he didn't like children, so there weren't any concerns about her saying something about her dad. 

The FBI were not concerned with Shellie being discovered because Merle and his people still hadn't figured out who saw him shoot Ed, but decided on witness protection as an extra measure of precaution to make sure that they were safe. Shellie turned off the engine and turned to face her daughter. Katie's hair used to hang in long light brown ringlets all the way down her back, but now she had a pixie style cut that actually framed her beautiful little face. "Come on, Sophia. Let's check out our new home." Shellie had worked with a moving team online and laid out where she wanted their personal items placed inside. The only thing she would have to worry about were their suitcases in the car.

As she went around and lifted Sophia out of the car, the man who lived next door was coming out his front door. He didn't have a uniform on, but she knew he was an officer by the badge clipped on his belt. She held her daughter's hand as she walked up the path. He approached her, extended his hand and said, "Hi! You must be my new neighbors. I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

Uncertainty crept into her thoughts, but she didn't want to appear rude. "Hi! Yes. I'm Carol Peletier and this is my daughter, Sophia." She shook his hand and smiled when Sophia reached out and tried to put her hand on top of theirs.

Daryl bent down and looked at the little girl, grabbed her hand and said, "Yes, Miss Sophia. It is lovely to meet you, too." The little girl smiled a toothy grin at him before she clung to her mother's leg. He looked back at Carol as he stood up and was amazed at how blue her eyes were. "I better get to work. It was nice to meet you ladies." Smiling, he turned and made his way down the path to his truck.

"Nice to meet you as well," Carol called as she watched him leave. He certainly is easy on the eyes, she thought as she walked up the stoop and unlocked the door.


	2. Spices

Carol spent most of the day unpacking small boxes, playing with Sophia and stocking her kitchen with all kinds of foods they had gotten grocery shopping. Ed had a very traditional pallet, so she was only allowed to cook meat and potatoes kinds of dishes.

“I think we will have BLTs and chips for dinner tonight, Soph,” said Carol as she watched her daughter play in her big girl kitchen set. 

“I like Ts momma!!”

Laughing, Carol walked over and knelt down as she said, “I know you do, my girl. What are you cooking?”

Sophia stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on stirring what was in her bowl. “I cookin chokit pisa!”

“Chocolate pizza sounds very yummy!” Carol stood up and walked over to the sink. Looking out the little window above the sink, she noticed her neighbor was home from work. He turned the gas on as he placed his steak on the shelf next to the grill.

As he turned to go back into his house, he looked up and his eyes met hers. He smiled and gave a small wave as she tried to look away and pretend she wasn’t watching him. She felt herself blushing as she began to wash the lettuce.

Carol was checking the bacon in the oven when she heard Sophia’s footsteps head towards the back door. She closed the oven door and turned to quickly find out where her daughter was off to. Sophia smiled as she looked up and began to wave. Daryl was standing at the screen door and said, “Hiya, Sophia.”

“Daryl, hi,” said Carol as she walked over to intercept her daughter. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, sorry to bother you ladies but I am hoping you have some spices I can borrow for my steak. I hate shopping and have literally used up every spice I had.”

She was hesitant to open the door, but realized she was probably overreacting. Opening the screen door she answered, “You’re in luck. We went to the store today and I stocked up.” She pointed to her spice rack on the pantry door after she guided Sophia back towards her play kitchen. “What kind do you want?”

Walking up behind her he looked over her shoulder as he answered, “What do you have?” 

“Lemon pepper, onion powder, garlic powder, steak seasoning, salt, or pepper. I don’t think cinnamon will work for your steak.” She smiled as turned to face him and was surprised by how good he smelled. Like soap and outdoors.

“Steak seasoning would be great. Also, garlic powder for my garlic butter sauce.” He watched her as she turned to grab what he wanted. He was surprised by how petite she was. Anger filled him as he thought about her husband beating her and putting her life in jeopardy. He shook the thoughts off as she turned back and handed him what he needed. 

Their hands briefly touched and he was surprised by the warm feeling that passed between the two of them. He knew he wasn’t alone as he heard a tiny gasp escaped from her lips. Their eyes met at the same time the timer went off on the oven reminding Carol the bacon was in the oven.

“I better get going. I will bring them back a little bit later,” he said as he held up the spices. Bending down by Sophia he tousled her curly hair as he said, “Your cooking smells good, peanut.”

“Tank you. I makin chokit pisa,” Sophia answered as she pushed her purple pot onto the burner that was ‘heating up.’

“Good luck with that. Bye, ladies. Thanks again.” The screen door closed with a quiet bump as he walked towards his grill.

“You’re welcome.” She walked over locked the screen door as he made his way back across their adjoining yards.

\-----------------------

After Carol had finished cleaning up the kitchen and tucking Sophia in bed, she was relaxing out on their tiny porch with a beer when she noticed Daryl making his way towards her.

He smiled as held up the spices. “I wanted to get these back to you before they ended up in the back of my pantry never to be seen from again.”

“I appreciate that, thanks. Would you like a beer?,” Carol asked as she grabbed the spices and pointed to the other lawn chair.

“Sure.” He sat down as she slipped inside. “I think you will like it here,” he said as she stepped back out and he took his beer. “It is pretty quiet and there are children that Sophia can play with.”

“That sounds great. How long have you lived here?”

“It will be two years next month.”

She nodded as she lifted the bottle and swallowed a sip. “How long have you been a police officer?”

He didn’t correct her about actually being F.B.I. as he answered, “Fourteen years, but a detective the last six. What about you?”

“I am a school librarian. I will be starting at Newcastle Elementary school next week.”

“Wow, that’s a busy job.”

“It can be, but I love watching the student’s excitement as they check out new books.” He liked the way her eyes lit up when she talked about the kids. “A really nice thing is my campus has the employee day care for the district, so Sophia gets to be close to me while I work.”

“That sounds like a great setup for the both of you.”

She smiled as she nodded to him and fell quiet. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the night sky and cool breeze.

Daryl took a final sip of his beer and stood up. He found himself realizing how really beautiful she was as he glanced at her profile. “I better get going, early day tomorrow. Thanks for the beer.”

“You’re welcome. Have a safe day tomorrow.”

“I will. Goodnight, Carol.”

“Night, Daryl.” She watched as he walked away and shook her head when she realized she was ogling his ass. “You don’t have time for that,” she mumbled as she walked into her house and locked up for the evening.

\------------------

“Well isn’t that interesting.” A man in a dark blue Armani suit leaned over and looked at the computer screen with a picture of Carol on it. He took a screenshot of the information, shut off the computer and stepped over the body of the agent he had just killed.

“Yeah, get a message to Merle on the inside. I finally got the information we were looking for in regards to “his case.”


	3. Scary Stuff

A few days later Daryl and Carol were in their houses enjoying the pleasant weather with their windows wide open welcoming in the nice breeze. Daryl was laying in his recliner watching tv when all of a sudden he heard a scream come from Carol’s house. Launching himself out of his chair he grabbed his pistol and took off out the back door. He rounded the side of his place and crouched down below her kitchen windows. 

He didn’t hear anything for a moment, so he peeked over the ledge and didn’t see anything in the kitchen. “No! Get away from me!,” came from inside the house which caused Daryl to jump up, run to the kitchen door and open it with silent efficiency. He stepped noiselessly past the kitchen table and glanced down the hall. He could see Carol standing in the living room holding Sophia in her arms. Carol’s attention was focused on someone or something that was blocked by the wall. 

Wanting to get Carol’s attention without putting her in further danger, he went to the smoke detector in the kitchen and hit the test button. As soon as the noise pierced the air, Carol jumped and the same time Sophia let out a scream. Catching Carol’s attention she focused her eyes on him and said, “Daryl? What in the world are you doing in here!?”

“I heard you scream and thought you were in danger,” he replied as he clicked the safety back on his gun and holstered it. Walking towards them he continued, “What’s wrong?”

“Gosh, I feel like an idiot. Soph and I were watching TV and a mouse went scurrying along the wall.”

Trying to hide his smirk, Daryl responded, “A mouse…I see.” 

“Don’t you mock, me, Daryl! It was a big mouse! I had to protect Sophia!”

Snickering, he answered, “Oh, I am not mocking you. A mouse can be a very scary thing. You did a great job keeping her safe. Hi, Sophia!”

“Hi, Arro!” 

“Are you ok?,” he said as he began to walk towards the both of them.

“Yep,” she said as she put her head on Carol’s shoulder.

“I am happy to hear that, peanut.” Looking up at Carol he asked, “Ok, what direction did you see the mouse last?”

“Over there behind that plant,” Carol pointed as she began to walk towards the kitchen. “I am going to make Sophia a snack before bed. Good luck.”

“You do realize that I probably won’t be able to catch it. We may have to set traps.”

Her face filled with disgust as she her response was filled with sarcasm. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

He smiled as she turned towards the kitchen and he made his way over to the plant. Gathering his thoughts, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he swiped the lock and saw the text from work which simply said, “Big trouble in the nest.” He knew this meant there was a sudden issue with Carol’s case and he needed to call in.

He walked swiftly back into the kitchen and said, “Hey, Carol. Issue at work and I gotta go. I will bring traps over in the morning.”

“Oh, ok, sorry I disrupted your evening. Thanks for coming over.”

“No problem, night.”

“Night, Daryl.”

After he got back to his place, he closed the windows and called work. “Hey Shane, Dixon here. Rick told me to call in immediately.”

“Good thing you did, Daryl. Hold on.”

“Daryl, thanks for getting back to me so quickly,” said Rick as he shuffled through a stack of papers. “We have an issue with Carol’s case.”

“Are you kidding me? After two years!?”

“Apparently they stayed quiet for a while in hopes of easier access to who did it. One of the field agents back in her hometown was killed in his office. Prior to his death, information in regards to her case had been accessed. Her safehouse address is not listed there, but we know it won’t take long to figure it out. We are going to move her in the morning as it is too late to move her tonight. There are already agents covering your places, but you are also up. Got me?”

“I understand. I will watch our places from the inside.”

“You will get change of location information in the next hour or so. Vigilance, Dixon.”

“Yes, sir. Got it.”

After he got off the phone, he grabbed some mouse traps and went back over to Carol’s and knocked on the back door. She peeked out the curtain and then unlocked it. Opening it, she said, “Hey, Daryl. Back so soon?”

“I knew you were freaked out, so I thought I better lay the traps tonight. If there is one in a trap, just let me know in the morning.”

“Oh, thanks! I appreciate that.”

He made his way through her house as she finished cleaning Sophia up from her snack. As he went along, he made sure the windows and front door were secure.

He walked back into the kitchen and said, “All set. Have a good night and don’t forget to lock up behind me.”

“Thanks for everything. I will certainly make sure to lock everything and set the alarm. Have a great night.”

“Night.”

After he locked his own back door, he began preparations to hunker down and monitor from his place. Shane sent him the details for the transfer and he packed a bag for himself. Turning off the light, he settled in his recliner to wait it out.

\------------------------

Later that evening a black Escalade drove slowly down the street as the occupants found the townhomes they were looking for. 

“This should be an easy hit. This lady is on her own with no one watching over her. Waiting a while before pursuing this was a brilliant idea Merle had,” said Merle’s second in command, Philip.

Gareth answered, “That’s why he’s the boss, dude.”

They chuckled as they drove away.


	4. Packing Bags

Daryl finished his fourth cup of coffee as he completed his rounds of the townhomes. He knew the outside was covered as he had constant feedback in his earpiece so he could focus on the inside. He was concerned with how the talk was going to go with Carol in the morning. The plan was to have Agent Grimes call her in the morning, give her the security code and explain that they needed to talk with her within the hour. Carol, Sophia and Daryl would move out by nine and be on their way to the next secure location.

He decided to take advantage of the little bit of time that was left before everything happened, so he made himself some instant grits and toast. Looking up he said, “Yes, momma, I know that instant grits are blasphemy against a southern boy, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” Smiling, he thought of the few rare moments his mother was given the opportunity to make breakfast for him and his brother. 

He found his mind begin to wander back in time, but was snapped out of it when a voice came in his ear stating that the coast was still clear. Eating quickly, he shut the light off above the stove and sat back and waited for the sun to rise.

\----------------------------

Carol rolled over, slowly opened her eyes and smile softly. Daryl reached over and began to caress her cheek as she said, “Morning.”

“Morning, blue eyes,” he replied as his fingers slowly dragged across her bottom lip. She reached out with her tongue and swiped his fingers as they passed back over her lips. She heard a gasp as she took one of his fingers in her mouth and began to suck on it. His eyes darkened with arousal as he watched her close her lips tighter and felt her tongue swirl around the tip. “Damn, woman, that is quite a wake up.”

He withdrew his fingers and pinned her beneath him suddenly as he began to kiss her deeply. He broke the kiss and began to kiss and suck his way down her neck towards her breasts. He raised her shirt and began to lean towards the nipple when…

Rrrrriiinnnngg!!! Startled awake from her dream, Carol sat up and rubbed her face with her hands while she tried to figure out what the heck brought on a dream like that about Daryl. Realizing the phone was still ringing, she shook off the arousal she felt and reached to pick it up. Glancing down, the caller ID showed “Bob Smith, USA.” Her heart stopped as she knew immediately what that meant.

“H-hello?”

“Ms. Peletier. This is Bob Smith. I have two bags of clothes I need to drop off at the laundry.”

Her stomach curled as she remembered the code and knew what it meant. “Yes, I can do that.”

“Eight a.m. I will drop them off.”

She dropped the phone as she tried to hang it up and had to grab for it before it hit the floor. How!? After all this time, something had happened with Merle and they were once again in danger and having to prepare to leave.

 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed while her eyes filled with tears. “We are never going to have a normal life again,” she mumbled to herself as she pulled her robe on. Looking at the clock, she saw it was seven-thirty. She had thirty minutes to get herself ready, get Sophia up and pack them a bag. Carol knew everything else would be taken care of by the bureau.

A knock came at the door thirty minutes later and she checked the peephole. Staring back at her was Agent Grimes holding his credentials that only she could see. “Yes,” she asked.

“I am here to drop the laundry off,” he replied as he bent over to pick up a bag. 

Opening the door, she stepped aside as he walked in. Closing the door behind them, he set the bag down and followed her into the kitchen. Sophia looked up from her cereal and said, “Who dat, momma?”

“A friend, Soph. Say hi to Rick.”

“Hi Dick!”

Rick chuckled as Carol gasped, “I’m so sorry about that. She has trouble saying her Rs.”

“No problem. Come on, sit down,” he said as he pulled out a chair. “I wish I didn’t have to tell you this, but we have reason to believe that Merle has had his henchman looking for you over these last two years, but not aggressively. I guess they figured people’s guards would be down after so long, but we have kept a close eye on him in prison as well as his accomplices on the outside. Even though you have had coverage here, we are still going to move you. The plan is to move you to a remote location outside of Denver, but your identities will remain the same as that information was not discovered. They were able to access a local database, but what they got is the bare minimum.”

Carol felt saddened by the thought of not seeing Daryl again but she stood up and went around to clean up Sophia. “How much danger are we in?”

“We are fairly certain they don’t know where you live yet, but aren’t taking any chances. Do you have your bags packed?”

“I am almost finished. Wait, you said we had someone watching us here?”

“Yes. We have an agent on the inside who will be accompanying you and Sophia to the new location and staying with you for a while. Sophia is already used to seeing him, so he is our best choice for staying at the cabin with you.”

“Wait, what? Familiar with him? Who is the agent you are talking about?”

“Me,” said a voice from behind her. She already knew who it was without having to look.

“Hi Arro!,” Sophia suddenly yelled.


End file.
